Cubierta de lodo
by HanaKusoki
Summary: Ganar la adoración de otro niño psíquico no estaba en los planes de Reigen, empezaba a considerar esa habilidad como su poder oculto. AU.


El nuevo problema a su cargo lo habia empezado a seguir como un cachorro perdido mucho antes que se diera cuenta, era una pequeña y delgada cosa rosada que no podía superar el metro cincuenta de altura ¿Menciono que tenia el cabello rosado? Pues tenia el cabello rosado. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, la pequeña niña lo intimidaba un poco.

No era la primera vez que era acechado por ella, la habia notado hace unas pocas semanas atrás, pero nunca se habia acercado tanto a él, siempre mantenía una enorme distancia entre ellos, pero este día parecía que se habia armado de valor.

En un principio habia esperado que lo dejara solo o por algún motivo de suerte, que la chica lo perdiera de vista y poder deshacerse de ella. Ver a un hombre de 27 años con una niña de 10, no ayudaría a su reputación, la ya tambaleante reputación de su negocio.

Podía sentir el peso de al derrota sobre sus hombros cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su oficina y la chica aun estaba junto a él.

Grandes ojos de un color verde brillante y casi antinatural lo miraban sin pestañar, solo podía comparar sus ojos con los de un alienígena que había visto en una revista la semana pasada, tal vez no era la comparación mas halagadora que podía ofrecer, pero en estos momentos era lo máximo que su mente podía ofrecer.

"Reigen-san ¿Podemos pasar?" Deteniéndose momentáneamente para mirar a la chica de reojo, considero sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría contestarle? No se suponia que lo siguiera, él solo había salido de su oficina a comprar un vaso de ramen instantáneo y cuando regresaba ya tenia a la pequeña sombra rosada siguiéndole los talones.

"Yo.. entrare". Masajeando su frente con una mano prosiguió. "Tú, por otro lado, deberías volver a tu casa."

"No quiero"

No habia espetado una replica tan dura.

"¿Tú mamá no se preocupar..-?"

"Mamá esta en el trabajo. Le pedí que me recogiera a las cinco de la tarde aquí".

¿Acaso su madre no tenia alguna preocupación por su hija? Las palmas de Reigen sudaban con nerviosismo. Esto le recordaba mucho a la facilidad con la que los padres de Mob habían aceptado que cuidara de él. ¿Porque los padres eran tan permisivos? Habia algo mal con esta sociedad.

"Aun así, no creo que…"

Las palabras murieron en su boca en un chillido indagando cuando la niña paso frente a él y abrió la puerta de su negocio.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo…" podría jurar que habia dejado la puerta cerrada "… hiciste eso?"

"¿Eh?" Dividida entre prestarle atención a él y mirar la modesta oficina, se lanzo como dueña del lugar al sofá revotando un poco por el impulso y le sonrió. "Simplemente empuje."

Habia algo en esa sonrisa que lo hacia desconfiar. Era demasiado inteligente para alguien de diez años.

Suspirando derrotado entro cerrando la puerta con su talón, tal vez estaba sobre pensando las cosa. Tendría que hablar con Ekubo y averiguar si el habia dejado la puerta abierta, si la respuesta resultaba ser una negativa, el único sospechoso tendría que ser él mismo. Que molesto.

Tomando asiento en el mismo sofá suspiro confundido.

"Bien Sakuya-."

"Sakura".

"Bien-bien, Sakura-chan ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estés aquí?" Realmente estaba curioso de como habia terminado en esta situación, si era arrestado por algún mal entendido (tener una niña menor de edad en su oficina realmente lo ponía muy nervioso) tenia que saber porque estaba realmente aquí.

"¡Si! ¡Si la hay!" Saltando un poco ante el tono de voz elevado de Sakura se sorprendió. Para ser una niña pequeña sin duda tenia un buen par de pulmones. "Quería agradecerte por ayudarme hace unos días…"

Y sorprendentemente su voz se apago tímidamente mientras torcía sus pequeñas manos con nerviosismo en su regazo.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y contrario a hace un momento no parecía querer hacer contacto visual, de hecho, parecía querer correr en cualquier momento fuera del edificio.

Sin duda eso levantaría mas sospechas ¿Una pequeña niña que sale corriendo de un edificio sospechoso? Podía sentir la sentencia de 8 años muy cercana.

¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA!

"¿Agradecerme?" No recordaba haber hecho algo significativo por ella, es mas, no tenia ningún otro recuerdo sobre ella que no implicara su asechamiento y la vez que habia entablado una conversación sobre el clima con Haruno Mebuki y la niña presente. Aunque claro, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de hacer creer a las personas que era alguien que no era, tal vez esta niña lo habia visto en uno de sus momentos geniales.

"Si, en el parque. Me defendiste de Ami y sus amigas." Reigen no sabia quien eran Ami y sus amigas… " Me habían cubierto de lodo y tu las detuviste…."

"Oh."

Reigen recordaba ese momento. Pero nunca pensó que la cosa/niña del parque fuera la misma que se encontraba en su sofá, en su defensa, Sakura en ese momento se encontraba cubierta de lodo y los chillidos intangibles le que salían de su boca le eran imposibles de relacionar. Así que ahora lo recordaba, estaba pasando por el parque cercano después de terminar un pedido de un cliente, un grupo de niñas de secundaria tenían rodeado a lo que en un momento pensó que era un cachorro de algún tipo, siendo una persona naturalmente curiosa Reigen se acerco solo para descubrir que realmente era un niño, y no la estaba pasando bien. No lo habia pensado mucho, pero lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar y ahuyentar a los niños, lo cual sorprendentemente resulto bien (sin contar que su chaqueta favorita ahora tenia una mancha de lodo difícil de quitar).

Reigen habia sido intimidado de niño, y saber que alguien frente a él era molestado realmente lo enfurecía. Preparado para soltar palabras de aliento a la pequeña masa de lodo, relajo su postura solo para dirigir su vista al lugar donde el niño debería estar y no encontrar nada.

Tal vez no solo habia ahuyentado a los matones…

"Reigen-san…?" Volviendo su atención al presente se sorprendió en encontrar a Sakura parada frente a el con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, sus piernas temblaban, pero aparte de eso, era la viva representación de la concentración. "Estuve investigando sobre usted. Mamá dice que es un fraude pero estoy convencida en trabajar con usted. Así que por favor ¡Permítame ser su aprendiz!"

Tomado por sorpresa, Reigen se atraganto con su saliva. Realmente era una petición extraña.

"Espera …"

"¡Shishou! ¡¿Esta bien?!"

Alarmado por la aparición repentina de Mob, Reigen aparto a Sakura del camino. No era normal ver a su estudiante tan alarmado.

"Mob ¿Qué pasa?" No podía ver alguna señal de peligro en el departamento, todo permanecía igual, pero si Mob se presentaba en tal estado seguro habia una buena razón. Podían correr peligro, incluida la pequeña Sakura.

"¡Sentí una gran presión espiritual y psíquica que invadía el departamento! No creo que sea hostil pero…"

"¿Mob?"

Ante la falta de palabras de Mob, Reigen siguió el lugar dónde se habia detenido la mirada de su estudiante. Parecía sorprendido y confundido.

"… Es ella." Con una mando temblorosa, Mob apunto a Sakura con un dedo. "Proviene de ella."

"¿Ah?"

…

….

..

"¿Es mi imaginación o hay un mocoso de más?"

"Ekubo, n-no es el momento…"

* * *

N/A:¡Ta-da!

Creo que hago fic centrado en cosas normales. Tan normales como tengo la capacidad de hacer, quiero decir, me relaja escribir fics tranquilo y si, son un relativamente aburridos, lo eh notado xD

Tengo la idea de hacer una serie de one-shots centrados en las interacciones que tendrá Sakura con Sigueo, en su mayoría serán de un Mob tratando de agradarle a Sakura y una Sakura celosa de Mob (Sakura quiere la atención de Reigen solo para ella). Pero lo dejo a su opinión, tampoco estoy 100% segura de hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
